1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the processing of substrates, and more particularly relate to methods for forming tungsten materials on substrates using vapor deposition processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor and electronics processing industries continue to strive for larger production yields while increasing the uniformity of layers deposited on substrates having larger surface areas. These same factors in combination with new materials also provide higher integration of circuits per area of the substrate. As circuit integration increases, the need for greater uniformity and process control regarding layer thickness rises. As a result, various technologies have been developed to deposit layers on substrates in a cost-effective manner, while maintaining control over the characteristics of the layer.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved process to deposit tungsten-containing materials with good uniformity using vapor deposition techniques.